Vice City (3D Univerzum)
Vice City a helyszíne a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City és a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories játékoknak. A két játék eseményei között két év van. Vice City mintájául Miami szolgált, ami abban az időben az egyik fő kokain beszállítási központ volt. Ezt tovább erősíti a játék témája: a drogkereskedelem és a bűnözés, valamint az új felsőkategóriás üzletek, lakások jelenléte, melyek közül jónéhány ugyancsak a drogbiznisz révén épülhetett meg. Vice City Florida államban található. Vice City két fő és hat kisebb szigetből áll. A két fő szigetet nagy vízfelület választja el, ami hasonló a Biscayne Bay-re - ez választja el Miamit és Miami Beachet. Mindkét nagy sziget kerületekre van osztva. 1986-ban a város népessége 1.8 millióTourist Guide 5. oldal, GTA Vice City game manual. A városnak négy kórháza és négy rendőrsége van (a nagy szigeteken 2-2), egyenlően elosztva. Ezek visszatérési pontként szolgálnak, ha a játékos meghal, vagy letartóztatják. Ezen kívül van még egy tűzoltóság és egy katonai légi támaszpont, a Fort Baxter Military Base. Liberty Citytől és San Andreas államtól eltérően itt nincs vasúthálózat és minden sziget össze van kötve a többivel hidakkal. Helyszínek thumb|398px|Vice City Belváros Vice City Beach Island *Vice City Beach *Ocean Beach *Washington Beach *Vice Point *Leaf Links Vice City Mainland Island *Downtown Vice City *Little Havana *Little Haiti *Escobar International Airport *Fort Baxter Air Base *Vice Port Kisebb szigetek *Starfish Island *Prawn Island Időjárás Vice City trópusi klímájú területen fekszik, a napsütéses időjárást néha szakítja meg zápor, zivatar. Akárcsak Miami, a város ki van téve hurrikánveszélynek is: 1986-ban a Hermione Hurrikán fenyegette a várost, ezért a két fő sziget közti hidakat lezárták, amíg el nem múlt a vihar. Mindkét játék eseményei a nyári esős időszakban játszódnak, így hosszú, párás, forró napok és néha záporok vannak Vice Cityben. Különbségek a GTA Vice City és a GTA Vice City Stories között A Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories színhelye alapjául a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City városa szolgált, csak két évvel korábbra (1984-re) tették a történet idejét. A város nagyrész ugyanaz maradt, de van néhány eltérés a "későbbi" változattól. Eltérő épületek thumb|200px|A Chunder Wheel óriáskereket még a GTA Vice City eseményei előtt lerombolták. *In GTA: Vice City Stories Many of the Art Deco buildings in Ocean Beach,are completly changed from what they looked like in GTA: Vice City. Several Reasons to this is because some buildings in GTA: Vice City are more close to what they look like in real life, For Example the Colon Hotel based on Colony Hotel is replaced in GTA: Vice City Stories with a similar hotel without any name. *A populated trailer park exists just south of Little Havana close to Sunshine Autos, a car showroom. The trailer park serves as the location where Victor Vance would receive missions from Marty Jay Williams, head of his gang but in GTA: Vice City, the trailer park has been run down and is now a vacant parking lot. *Sunshine Autos itself has also been known to be operating from an older establishment in a slightly different location (down the road towards the north), with its newer showroom under construction further south. *All empires in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories are absent in 1986. They are replaced by some buildings and empty lots. *Even the Rockstar shaped-pool is absent in GTA Vice City Stories. *The Cholo Warehouse, which Vic destroyed is absent in 1986. *Both the entire trailer park and the old Sunshine Autos yard are absent in 1986, replaced by an empty field. It is assumed that the disbandment of the Trailer Park Mafia (with Marty's death in the hand of Victor) and the relocation of Sunshine Autos led to the demolition of both locations. *The Moist Palms Hotel, in the southern Downtown district, is under construction. The location is featured in one mission where Victor has to kill Biker members in order to save his brother Lance. *In 1984, Phil Cassidy's residence is in Vice Port along with his own shooting range. "Phil's Place" in Little Haiti, which would serve as Phil's residence in 1986, is owned by Victor. *A fairground is based on a patch of land in western Washington, which features a Ferris wheel, dubbed the "Chunder Wheel". The area, circa 1986, features a construction site where in GTA Vice City, Tommy Vercetti meets Avery Carrington in a limousine for missions. A park in the immediate west of the fairground would be developed into another construction site by 1986; the site is later damaged in one GTA Vice City mission, using explosives planted by a remote controlled helicopter. *The Clymenus Suite, a single Streamline Modern-styled building (which features a jetty, garage and helipad) exists in the immediate north of the Washington Beach fairground, on what would be the site of low-rise apartments in 1986. *The right wing of Ricardo Diaz's mansion (towards the west) in Starfish Island is either under construction or undergoing an expansion in 1984. The hedge mazes that adorn both sides of the Diaz compound in 1986 do not exist in 1984; instead, only a pond is featured in place on the west wing of the mansion. *A VIP terminal with its own separate car park and jetty exists at the Escobar International Airport in 1984. The facility is absent in 1986. *The Washington Mall doesn't exist, in 1984 it's an empty lot with a small construction site. *A small cafe in Little Haiti, dubbed Le Singe d'Arbre (French for "the monkey of the tree") exists in 1984. In 1986, a cafe dubbed "Cafe Under The Tree" exists in its place. *The Fort Baxter Air Base military base has a significantly and completely different layout to the one featured in 1986, however the base plays a more important role in GTA VCS, where the game starts, the base has more barracks and the buildings are colored. *A few of the rare interiors have changed. The North Point Mall, for example, has, for the most part, completely different stores in 1984 than the ones in 1986. A few stores, though, are the same in the events of Vice City. These include such stores as Ammu-Nation and the Vinyl Countdown record store. *In addition to all the changes within the two years, the buildings in GTA Vice City Stories rendition feature more neon-lights and is more glorious and cleaner compared to the sequel. Bandák uralma A Vice Cityben levő bandák elosztása 1984 körül jelentősen különböző, a hatalom nagyrészt a Vance Crime Family körül folyik, amely a hatalomra emelkedett abban az évben. A banda uralma, sok létező bandát sújtott le, aminek korábban volt egy jelentős érdekeltsége a városban. GTA Vice City Stories során számos bandát feloszlottak vagy megszüntettek Victor Vance és az ő szervezete. thumb|left|120px|White Stallionz thumb|160px|Cholos Trailer Park Maffia egy bunkó banda, Marty Jay Williams a vezetője, megtalálható az utánfutóparknál Sunshine Autos közelében és befolyása van Vice City szegényebb területein és több kisvállalkozást működtet. A banda belebonyolódik a Cholos ellen irányuló rövid háborúba miközben több üzletet ragad meg Little Haitiban. Marty halálával a bandát feloszlatják, amely lehetővé teszi, hogy a Vance Crime Family átvegye az irányítást a banda vállalkozásai fölött. A Cholos egy spanyol banda, amely 1984-ben irányítja Little Havanat és Little Haitit. A Kubaiak, Umberto Robina a vezetőjük, vad és erőszakos háborúban vesznek részt a Cholos ellen. A háború a Cholo Raktár felrobbantásával, a Kubaiak győzelmével zárul és a Cholos megszűnt 1986-ra. thumb|left|161px|Haitians 1986-ban A Sharks irányítja a Washington Beachet és a Ocean Beach területeit miközben csempészésben, rablásban és drogokban vesznek részt. Miután az üzleteiket megragadja a Vance Crime Family, egy kicsi banda lesz 1986-ra. thumb|Vance Crime Family Ahogy Victor Vance-t becstelenül kiengedik a hadseregekből, a Mendez Kartel, aki vezették Armando Mendez és Diego Mendez , vállalkozásba kezdett a Vice Cityben és a legerősebb szervezetté válnak a városban miközben a bázisa Prawn-Szigeten van és a Diaz Banda egyik riválisa. Eredetileg szövetségre lépett a Vance Crime Famillyal végül elárulták Victort miközben a saját halálaikhoz vezettek, (Ricardo Diaz segítségével) és a szervezetük megszűnt létezni. A Mendez Kartell megszűnése, lehetővé tette hogy a Sharks elfoglalja a Prawn-Szigetet illetve észak Vice Pointot és Diaz Bandája lesz a legerősebb bűnszervezet a városban. Ráadásul a Vice City Bikers banda, 1984-ben sokkal erősebb és befolyásosabb mint 1986-ban, miközben sok üzletet irányítanak Downtownban és Vice Pointban. thumb|left|Vercetti Maffia A Biker Gang egyik fajtája, a White Stallionz, egy homoszexuális motoros banda a White Stallionz Bárban. Később Victor és Lance megöli az összes tagját a bárban, így megszűnnik létezni. A VCS eseményei után a Vance Crime Family valószínűleg feloszlik, miután Victor fizette a testvérének a pénzt, és mivel hogy Vicet és lancet is megöli a GTA Vice Cityben és így a Diaz Banda lesz a legerősebb banda a városban. 1986-ban Tommy Vercetti megöli Ricardo Diazt, ezzel véget vetve a Diaz Bandának és létrejön a Vercetti Maffia, amely a város legerősebb bandája lesz. Sport csapatok A város egyetlen ismert csapata 1986-ban a Vice City Mambas. A csapat egyetlen ismert játékosa BJ Smith. A 2000-ben játszódó Grand Theft Auto Advance-ban egy másik játékos neve is kiderül: Jose Pimsoll. Ő a belvárosi Ammu-Nation hirdetőtábláján látható, ahogy a családját védi Ammu-nation fegyverekkel. A Mambas hátvédje 1984-2000 között. A Mambas a belvárosi Hyman Memorial Stadiumban játszanak. Valószínű, hogy a csapatot a valós Miami Dolphins-ről mintázták. Térkép Érdekességek *Vice City az egyetlen város a GTA III érában, **ahol nincs kínai negyed. **ahol nincs vasút. **ahol nincs egyetem, vagy főiskola **amely valós államban (Florida) van - a többi kitalált államban van. *Vice City a második vagy harmadik legnagyobb város a GTA III érában. A legnagyobb Los Santos. *A GTA III érában itt van a legtöbb banda: összesen 16. *A VCPR-on futó Gordon Moorehead Rides Again műsor (és más források) szerint Vice City mocsaras területre épült, és csak kicsivel a 80-as évek előtt lett belőle igazi nagyváros. *A GTA III-ban van Staunton Island-en egy Miami felirat. Ezzel lehet, hogy már "üzentek" ajátékosnak, hogy mi lesz a következő játék, de lehet, hogy csak véletlen egybeesés. *Vice City az egyik a két város közül a GTA III érában, amelyik sík területre épült- leszámítva a golf pályát. A másik város Las Venturas. *Bayshore Avenue a város egyetlen négysávos útja. *Dacára, hogy országaik Amerika ellen harcolnak, a város lakói többségben Kubaiak és dominikaiak. *Három hajóroncs fekszik az óceán fenekén a városban. Az egyik egy elsüllyedt Reefer a Belváros és Prawn Island közti híd alatt. A másik kettő konténer szállító: egyik a Vice Point Mall-tól északra, a másik a Ocean Beach délnyugati csücskében. Emellett valami tengeralattjáró-szerűség vigyáz az északi teherhajó roncsaira. *A béta változat térképén több eltérés is található a végleges változattól: **A Fort Baxter nagyobb, van saját kifutója és tornya. **Nem volt Hyman Memorial Stadium; **A beach egy nagy része hiányzik **Nem volt világítótorony **Little Haitiben és a Belvárosban hiányzik pár utca. **A Little Haiti és Leaf Links közti hídban volt egy ívelt rész. Referenciák Forrás http://gta.wikia.com/Vice_City_in_GTA_III_Era ar:مدينة فايس (كون الأبعاد الثلاثية) de:Vice City (VC & VCS) en:Vice City (3D Universe) es:Vice City fi:Vice City (kaupunki) fr:Vice City (univers 3D) it:Vice City ja: バイスシティ nl:Vice City (GTA Vice City) no:Vice city pl:Vice City pt:Vice City (3D) ro:Vice City ru:Вайс-Сити вселенной 3D tr:Vice City (VC & VCS) vi:Vice City trong GTA III Era zh:Vice City (3D Universe) Kategória:Vice City Kategória:Városok Kategória:Helyszínek Kategória:Helyszínek a GTA Vice Cityben Kategória:GTA Vice City